Love Actually
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: 2 episódios diferentes mostrando o que aconteceu na vida de Gina Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e outros, ao mesmo tempo.


Cap 1 - Love...Actually

"Olá

Aqui é Harry Potter, auror do Ministério da Magia. É difícil pensar por onde começar isso...OK!

Vou explicar, vocês devem estar confusos. Todos nós, alunos selecionados do grupo que se formou em Hogwarts em 1988, deveríamos estar fazendo um tipo de artigo, explicando sobre os principais acontecimentos em nossas vidas no nosso ultimo ano na escola, relacionado ao amor...É complicado! Muito complicado...Primeiro, porque estávamos em tempo de guerra, tanto no mundo bruxo, quanto no mundo trouxa, outra porque eu nunca tinha dado certo com nenhuma garota e tinha começado a pensar que eu estava destinado a ser sozinho...Como escrever sobre o amor então? Foi aí que parei pra refletir...

A gente sói se toca de algumas coisas, depois que analisa muito bem a situação, ou quando você tem a oportunidade de gravar o momento e rever milhões de vezes, até cair a ficha...No meu caso, foi a primeira opção.

Pra variar, era começo do ano letivo, um daqueles dias quentes, que não é muito comum em Londres, e finalmente estávamos no ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Era um alivio saber que logo estaríamos prontos para a vida adulta, longe de professores chatos, deveres e detenções...Mas aí bate a tristeza, porque eram muitos os momentos felizes que passei naquela escola, apesar de tudo...foi até divertido algumas situações, mas isso não vem ao caso agora...O importante era, que alguma coisa dentro de mim me falava: Naquele ano eu iria encontrar o amor da minha vida, e encontrei...Só não tinha percebido ainda.

- Harry, quanto tempo! - Hermione abraçava Harry na cabine do trem, junto com Rony, Gina, Neville e Luna.

- Oi Mione, você ta bem?

- Melhor do que nunca! Eu...Eu tava preocupada com você Harry...Não deu noticias o verão todo! - Hermione dizia se soltando do amigo e se sentando

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso dizer agora - Harry sussurrou no ouvido da amiga, o que a fez sentir uma coisa estranha na espinha.

- Ok..Então, como passou as férias?

E foram conversando até a Estação de Hogsmeade.

- Vamos logo Rony, vai acabar se atrasando!

- Calma, Mione, to indo... - Rony dizia, abraçado a Luna.

- O que ta acontecendo ali? Perdi alguma coisa? - Harry perguntava olhando o amigo, cada vez mais confuso

- Ah sim, esqueci de contar...Passei umas semanas na casa dos Weasley, e Gina convidou Luna tambem. Rony, acho que na penúltima semana de férias, pediu Luna em namoro...Parece que ele começou a gostar dela no sexto ano, mas não teve coragem...Entendeu que a Luna indo nas férias pra Toca era um sinal e decidiu tomar uma atitude.

Harry apenas riu. Não imaginava os dois juntos. Era um pouco estranho, meio inimaginável, mas ficava feliz pelo amigo, afinal ele havia encontrado o que Harry procurava há anos: Um amor de verdade.

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, começou a cair um verdadeiro dilúvio, e os alunos tiveram que correr para não acabarem encharcados. Pirraça, pra variar, passeava pelos alunos, os provocando e rindo alto, até que o Barão Sangrento, fantasma da Sonserina foi atrás dele, e ele resolveu ficar quieto. O Barão Sangrento era o único capaz de acalmar Pirraça, mas ninguém entendia o porque.

- Vamos, a seleção vai começar. - Hermione disse segurando a mão de Harry, que a olhou confuso e ruborizou na mesma hora. Hermione começou a corar furiosamente e soltou sua mão. - Me desculpe...Vamos?

E aquele grupo de amigos se dirigiu ao Salão Principal, onde dentro de minutos, começaria a Cerimônia de Seleção.

"É a ultima vez que vejo isso..." - Harry pensava tristemente.

Pois é, aquele seria o ultimo ano que eu veria aquela Cerimônia. Após tantos anos...Comecei a refletir sobre como foi meu primeiro ano, como eu estava, igual aqueles alunos que via na minha frente, amedrontados e surpresos, querendo conhecer o novo, saber mais...É engraçado como o tempo voa e você não percebe...

Aquele tambem seria meu último ano como jogador de Quadribol da Grifinoria, pois eu pretendia me tornar auror, e aproveitaria pela ultima vez, o prazer de voar numa vassoura, e a emoção de se agarrar o pomo-de-ouro e sentir toda a vibração dos grifinorios, e ate do pessoal das outras casas, comemorando nossa vitória. Eu sentiria saudades...Sinto até hoje..."

" O amor é engraçado...Pode acontecer de várias maneiras, numa situação bem louca...O que aconteceu Naquela vez foi bem assim... - Gina dizia"

EPISÓDIO I: Opostos

i"You spend your money

Você gasta seu dinheiro

on diamonds and pearls

com diamantes e pérolas

I'd sell my car to travel the world

Eu vendi meu carro para viajar pelo mundo

I looke broke

Eu pareço quebrado

baby, you got flash

baby, você te luz

But even so we're a perfect match

Mas mesmo assim formamos um encaixe perfeito..."/i

- Aquele chato me paga! - Gina vinha resmungando com seus livros em suas mãos, andando o mais depressa possível, até trombar em alguém.

- Que saco! Olha por onde anda e...Draco?

- Weasley...Com pressa? - Malfoy sorriu.

- Não te interessa! Sai da frente.

- Não!

- Por quê? - Gina perguntou impaciente

- Porque não to com vontade...

Gina o fuzilou com os olhos.

"Era sempre assim...Todas as vezes que nos víamos...Um fuzilava o outro, com olhares, xingamentos. Virou até rotina. E eu nunca entendia o porque ele fazia questão de me provocar, de me deixar nervosa...E envergonhada...Até que um dia, me caiu a ficha...

Gina andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Já era tarde da noite quando Dino a puxou pelo braço.

- Me solta! - Ela gritou

- Por que terminou comigo?

- Porque eu quis! - Ela berrava.

- Sua... - Dino ia puxar a sua varinha, quando eles ouviram uma voz:

- Larga ela!

Dino o olhou surpreso

- Larga agora, ou vou ser obrigado a te forçar...

Dino apenas a soltou e foi embora furioso.

- Isso não vai ficar assim!

Gina o olhou, furiosa.

- Vá se danar!

Draco a olhava preocupado.

- Você ta bem?

- Sim, mas...Por que a preocupação?

Draco cruzou os braços.

- Não acha que é tarde para andar pelo castelo sozinha? O que fazia?

- Não interessa!

- Sou monitor! Ou fala ou vai se meter em encrencas...

Gina o olhou e pensou um pouco.

- Precisava relaxar, pensar um pouco...

- Posso saber sobre o que?

- Vai monitorar meus pensamentos também? Não! Não pode...E se me da licença, preciso dormir.

Gina fez menção de sair, quando Draco a impediu.

- Espere...

- O que?

Ela virou-se para ele justo quando ele a puxou para si e lhe beijou apaixonadamente...

i" You're into fashion, dinners and art

Você está por dentro de moda, jantares e arte

I know the South Park Series by heart

Eu conheço a Série South Park pelo coração

You love Grease

Você ama Grease

baby, I love Snatch

baby, eu amo Snatch

But that's what make us

Mas é isso que faz de nós

a perfect match…

um encaixe perfeito..."/i

EPISÓDIO II: Melhores Amigos

iIs amazing how you

É incrível como você

Can speak right through my heart

pode falar direto ao meu coração

Without say any word

sem dizer uma só palavra

You can light up the dark

você pode iluminar a escuridão

Trying as i may

por mais que eu tente

I can never explain

nunca poderei explicar

What i hear when

o que escuto quando

You don't say a thing...

você não diz nada…/i

"Eu não sabia como, mas só com seu olhar, ela já tinha me conquistado...

Mas disso, ela não sabia..."

Já era Dezembro. Hermione e Rony vinham correndo em direção a Harry, na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Neste exato momento, Gina entrava furiosa.

- Gina? O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou estranhando o comportamento da amiga

- O idiota do Malfoy não me deixa em paz, desde o primeiro dia de aula. Eu não o agüento mais. Só tenho como fugir dele...QUE RAIVA!

- Se esse estúpido não te deixar em paz, eu vou estourar ele! - Rony disse ficando vermelho - Quem ele pensa que é? Aquele energúmeno!

- Rony, irmãozinho...Eu sei me cuidar sozinha ok? Cuida da sua vida!

Rony a olhou surpreso.

- Er...Rony? Dá pra voltar ao assunto principal? - Hermione disse impaciente.

- Ah, é...Claro...Então, Harry...Este é nosso último ano aqui certo?

- Nem me lembre - Harry respondeu desanimado

- Pois é, então, Dumbledore pediu pra chamar os Monitores das casas e avisar, que quer fazer um natal diferente em Hogwarts...

- Um baile de máscaras! - Hermione disse animada

- É, Mione...Isso mesmo! Obrigado por me cortar

- Ah, não enche! Então, Harry...Apenas alunos do 4º ano em diante poderão participar, e será proibido bebidas fortes...Ele fez questão de dar ênfase nessa parte...Malfoy não gostou nem um pouco...

- Mas com certeza ele vai contrabandear bebidas... - Rony dizia se sentando na poltrona próxima a lareira. - Aliás, vou dar essa idéia ao Dino...

- RONALD! - Hermione disse chocada

- Calma...Brincadeira...

- Nossa...Que máximo...Baile de máscaras...E precisa ir acompanhado?

- Não...Dumbledore disse que esta é uma oportunidade para nos entrosarmos mais com os outros alunos da escola, sem aquele compromisso de já estar acompanhado.

- Genial... - Harry comentou.

- Também achei... - Hermione sorriu e virou as costas.

- E...Como você vai, Mione? - Harry disse curioso.

Hermione apenas o olhou, deu um meio sorriso, e subiu para seu dormitório.

iThe smile on your face let's me know that you need me

O sorriso de seu rosto faz eu saber que você precisa de mim

There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me

Há uma verdade em seus olhos, dizendo que você nunca me deixará

The touch of your hands says you'll catch me wherever I fall

O toque de suas mãos diz que você irá me pega caso eu caia

You say it best… When you say nothing at all

Você diz isso melhor… Quando você não diz coisa alguma/i

Era 24 de dezembro, dia do baile. Hogwarts estava toda enfeitada, com vários pingentes de natal, cristais pelas paredes, uma gigantesca árvore de natal no canto do Salão Principal. Haviam várias mesinhas no lugar das habituais mesas das casas, cada uma com um arranjo de natal diferente, e pequenos anjinhos e fadinhas as sobrevoando, com estrelas e sininhos dourados ao redor. No lugar da mesa dos professores, havia um largo, mas estreito palco, onde estavam posicionados vários instrumentos musicais, o que causou certo alvoroço, pois ninguém sabia quem ia tocar ali. Logo, a tal banda convidada por Dumbledore subira no palco. Para a surpresa de todos, era uma nova banda de rock, Magnific Witches LTDA., a qual estava fazendo enorme sucesso no mundo bruxo e era formada por 4 garotas: Uma loira, uma ruiva, uma morena, e uma com cabelo colorido.

Harry estava numa das mesinhas conversando com Rony. Nem todos estavam no baile ainda, muitos estavam se arrumando. Simas, Dino, Neville e alguns corvinais chegaram e se juntaram a Harry e Rony.

- Cadê Hermione? Gina?...Aliás,... - Simas dizia olhando em volta - Cadê as meninas da Grifinória?

- Faço a mínima idéia... Não sei porque elas demoram tanto pra se arrumar! - Harry disse olhando em volta.

- Na corvinal também é assim - Padma Patil dizia se aproximando com sua irmã, Parvati, única menina grifinória ali presente. - Gostaram da nossa máscara?

- Meio esquisita, pra falar na verdade... - Rony dizia observando bem.

As duas o olharam de cima em baixo:

- Seu grosso!

E saíram andando.

- Mas é verdade...Máscara de gralha? Pelo amor de Deus... - Rony dizia comentando pra Harry, o qual não parecia estar ouvindo. - Harry? Harry?

- Ali...Aquela... ga... ga... garota é de Hogwarts? - Harry dizia apontando para próximo a entrada do Salão Principal, onde uma garota junto com algumas outras meninas passava.

Na mesma hora, todos os meninos da mesa olharam para onde Harry apontava.

- De Hogwarts é...Mas nunca vi... - Dino disse.

A garota estava com um vestido preto e prata com um pequeno decote nas costas em formato V, e na frente era decotado, trançado em formato X. Possuía bordados pratas pequenos próximo a cintura e possuía uma pequena cauda atrás, que brilhava. O vestido possuía apenas uma alça fina preta com estrelinhas pratas presas. A garota usava luvas pretas que vinhas até o cotovelo, e usava uma sandália preta salto alto. Seus cabelos castanhos, com mechas bem finas loiras quase imperceptíveis estava solto, ondulado embaixo e cheio de cachos na parte de cima, sua franja, que vinha a altura do nariz, caía pelo seu rosto, por cima da máscara prata que usava. Sua máscara encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu rosto, destacando seus traços. A máscara cobria até seu nariz, e seus traços eram de várias pontas nas laterais, o que permitia perceber que a garota usava uma maquiagem leve.

A garotas se sentou em uma mesa, e permaneceu ali observando. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Harry, tudo o que a garota fez foi sorrir. Harry não pensou duas vezes e foi até a mesa da garota.

- Olá... Você é nova na escola e não to sabendo?

A garota apenas acenou um não com a cabeça.

- De que casa é?

Ela sorriu apenas.

- Você é misteriosa... - Ele riu - Dá pra ver no seu olhar...É da Corvinal? Grifinória...É...foi na segunda... - ele riu novamente quando a garota confirmou que era da Grifinória. - Então...Como se chama?

A garota permaneceu em silêncio, apenas o encarando.

-Er...Fala vai...

Ela acenou que não.

Harry a olhou bem, quando bateu uma vontade repentina.

- Vamos dançar então?

A garota sorriu e se levantou. Harry pegou sua mão, a puxou para si e a beijou. No mesmo instante, Harry sentia como se tivessem somente os dois ali, e que o mundo inteiro tivesse parado. Harry desejava isso, mais do que tudo, pois o perfume que Harry inalava da garota, era embriagador. Harry abriu os olhos e a olhou bem de perto.

- Hermione? - Harry disse olhando nos olhos da garota. Ela apenas sorriu, e tirou a máscara.

iAll day long I can hear people talking all laugh

Durante todo o dia eu posso ouvir as pessoas conversando ou rindo

But when you're holding me, you drop off the crowd

Mas quando você está me abraçando, você derruba a multidão.

Trying as they may, they could never define

Por mais que eles tentem, eles nunca poderiam definir

What's been said between your heart and mine

O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu /i

EPISÓDIO I: FINALE

iWe're like night and day, white and black

Nós somos como a noite e o dia, o branco e o preto

What we have is a perfect match

O que nós temmos é um perfeito encaixe

'Cause I say this, you say that

Porque eu digo isso, você diz aquilo

But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

Mas o amor vem fácil porque os opostos se atraem/i

Gina estava numa mesa, isolada de todo mundo. Via todos dançar e se divertir, mas ela queria ficar ali apenas, sozinha.

- Vai ficar aí mesmo Weasley? Isolada? - Draco se aproximou e se sentou com a garota na mesa.

Gina o olhou, sem paciência alguma, e respondeu seca.

- Se uma pessoa senta afastada onde tem uma penca de gente, geralmente significa que ela quer se isolar...

- Credo, Weasley! Como você está sociável hoje...

- Olha quem fala! Ninguém te chamou aqui...

- Escuta, você pensa que eu esqueci daquela noite?

Gina o olhou e riu

- Claro que eu sei que não esqueceu...Você simplesmente vem falar disso todo dia...Quase toda hora...

- Não exagere...A verdade é que você está tão acostumada com namoros bobos, como o que você teve com o Dino, e sua paixãozinha boba pelo Potter, que você tem medo de enfrentar coisas novas...Entende?

- EU? MEDO? - Gina se levantou indignada.

- Faz favor de falar baixo, não precisamos chamar atenção do salão inteiro...

- Que foi? Medinho que seus amigos descubram que você fica atrás de uma grifinória?

- Não fale besteiras, Weasley...Agora...Escuta: Eu não sou de ficar correndo atrás das pessoas, afinal como sabe eu tenho mais amor próprio que qualquer outra coisa...Mas, é a última vez que eu falo...Eu sei que você ta afim de mim, Weasley...Tá escrito na sua testa...E essa é sua última oportunidade...Você escolhe se você vai ficar na sua vidinha monótona ou se vai se arriscar em coisas novas...

Gina permaneceu o observando perplexa. Que ela estava atraída por ele, isso era verdade. Mas como ele conseguia ser tão metido e arrogante? Ela não sabia mais o que fazer. E só tinha aquela noite para pensar.

- O que eu não entendo... - Ela começou - É: Por que você veio pensar isso agora? Isso porque, você sempre me odiou e odiou minha família... O porque da mudança de idéia agora?

- Não foi bem uma mudança de idéia, querida Weasley, foi mais uma atração que comecei a sentir por você...E fique feliz, isso não acontece sempre comigo, pelo menos não pra valer.

- E eu tenho que ficar feliz por não estar na sua listinha de passatempos né? Poxa, que tocante...

- Weasley, é pegar ou largar...

- Primeiro - Gina levantou a voz - Não me chame de Weasley, eu tenho nome! Segundo, será que eu posso pensar? Afinal, não quero ter que me arrepender depois...

- Mas você não vai...

- Quem me garante? - Ela o encarou

- Eu

Gina riu. Os dois permaneceram um bom tempo em silêncio. Até que finalmente, Gina começou a falar.

- Bem... Você me convenceu...

Ela sorriu.

EPISÓDIO II: FINALE

i The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

O sorriso em seu rosto me deixa saber que você precisa de mim

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

Há uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall

O toque da sua mão diz que você me pegará, caso eu caia

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Você diz isso melhor, quando você não diz nada/i

Hermione permaneceu observando a cara de espanto de Harry, rindo.

- Her-Her-Hermione...O que aconteceu com você? Você...Não parece...Você.

- Ah, eu decidi vir diferente...

- Você gosta de surpreender, não? Primeiro no Baile de Inverno, agora aqui...

- Não fique tão envergonhado Harry, você é bom no xaveco... - Ela sorriu - Você ainda quer dançar?

- Claro...Sabe,acho que no fundo, eu sabia que era você...

- Sei...

- É sério...Acho que...Acho que foi isso que me fez te beijar.

Hermione o olhou surpresa, mas sorriu, o que deixou Harry menos envergonhado. Harry parecia um tomate de tão vermelho que tava.

- Que bom...Eu já tava achando que você não ia mais querer aproveitar o baile comigo...

- E por que achou isso? - Harry perguntou estranhando o comentário da amiga, enquanto dançavam.

- Ah, Harry...Eu sempre fui sua amiga cdf e esquisita. Achei que o fato de você saber que era eu, não ia mudar muita coisa...

- Mione, pelo amor de Deus...Olha pra você! Você é linda, e não esquisita. Você é inteligente, e não cdf...Acho que o que importa é que eu gosto de você da maneira que você é...Você sempre foi linda, e hoje você ta mais que todo mundo aqui nesse salão, então para de pensar besteiras...

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas.

- O que...Eu disse algo errado? E...

Harry não entendia a reação de Hermione, quando a garota se jogou nos seus braços.

- Ah Harry!

Harry a abraçou também, e permaneceram assim por alguns minutos.

- Hermione, eu te amo...

Hermione não disse nada, apenas o beijou.

Um pouco depois, o casal foi para a mesa onde vários grifinórios se encontravam.

- Hermione? - Todos os meninos se levantaram assustados

- É...Algum problema? - Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

- Er...É que...Você...Você ta diferente...Tá muito linda...Quer dançar comigo? - Simas dizia, ainda perplexo.

- Hum, não é por nada, mas mais ela ta acompanhada do namorado dela... - Harry dizia

- E quem é? - Rony dizia curioso, enquanto ainda admirava Mione

Harrya abraçou e a beijou, e então concluiu

- Eu...

Todos na mesa ficaram perplexos. Então, Simas, Dino, Neville, Lilá e Parvati decidiram deixar a mesa.

- Nossa...Eu não esperava...Vocês dois...Parabéns... - Rony dizia ainda não acreditando no que ouvira.

- Valeu cara! - Harry respondeu

- Tudo nesse ano anmda estranho...Não que vocês dois sejam estranho...A Tonks e o Lupin...Jamais eu iria imaginar...

- Credo Rony...Só porque ele é um Lobisomem?

- E quem é que iria querer viver com um?

- Mostra o quanto você continua insensível. Ela gosta dele, provou que não se importa...O mais engraçado, é o Snape jogando charme pra cima da Profª de D.C.A.T...Olhem aquilo...

Os três olharam para o meio do salão, onde viram a bela professora sentada numa mesa, e Snape, pelo que parecia, a enchendo. Os três riram.

- O Snape tá doente? Ele sempre odeia quem pega esse cargo.

- Mas a Profª Adrienne é bonita...E também, ela intimida um pouco...Acho que até o Profº Snape ela conseguiu intimidar... - Hermione disse tomando seu suco que estava na mesa.

- Mais do que intimidar, você quer dizer... - Rony disse ainda olhando os dois.

- Ah, olha quem vem aí...Gina...E ela ta acompanhada...PELO MALFOY! - Harry disse surpreso

Rony deu um pulo da cadeira, assustado quando ouviu o que Harry disse.

- MALFOY? Não é possível, eu mato a Gina!

- Oi maninho!

- Oi trio maravilha - Dracodizia, abraçado com Gina

- LARGA MINHA IRMÃ, SEU CRETINO! - Rony avançou em cima de Malfoy, mas Gina entrou na frente.

- Escuta bem, seu ignorante. Ano que vem quem se forma sou eu, então, eu vou viajar com Malfoy assim que me formar. Sim, nós estamos juntos, algum problema?

- Gina, você ta louca? Ele é um ridículo e odeia a gente...

- RONY! A vida é minha, dela eu faço o que quiser ok? Cuida da sua...Aliás, a Luna ta te procurando...Porque você não vai falar com ela ao invés de cuidar da vida dos outros...Você ta uma bela vela aí...Vamos, Draco...Ah, parabéns Mione...Tava na hora...

E saiu dando risadas com Malfoy.

- Que milagre foi esse que ele não me chamou de sangue-ruim? - Hermione disse olhando o casal se distanciar.

- Gina... É óbvio... - Rony disse ainda olhando pasmo.

- Sabe, Rony...Acho que ela tem razão. É falta de educação deixar uma garota esperando...

Rony sorriu para os amigos e se levantou.

- É...Você tem razão. Foi mal.

Harry e Hermione riram.

- Você sabe o que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? - Hermione perguntou, de mãos dadas com Harry

- Não tenho idéia ainda...Mas se tiver com você, seja lá o que eu faça, pra mim está bem...

- Pra mim também... - Hermione disse, o puxando pela gravata e o beijando em seguida

i"...Is it your smile, or your laugh, or your heart?

É seu sorriso, ou sua risada, ouseu coração?

Does it really matter why i love you

Realmente importa o por quê te amo?

Anywhere there's a crowd, you stand out

Em qualquer lugar, que há uma multidão, você se destaca

Can't you see why they can't ignore you?

Você não pode ver o porque não podem te ignorar?

If you wanna know, why i can't let go

Se você quer saber, o porque não posso deixar ir

Let me explain to you

Deixe me explicar a você

That every little dream come true, with every little thing you do

Que todo pequeno sonho vira realidade, com cada uma das coisas que você faz.

It's every little thing you do, that makes me fall in love with you

É cada uma das coisas que você faz, que me faz me apaixonar por você

There isn't a way that i can show you

Não existe um jeito em que eu possa te mostrar

Ever since i've come to know you

Desde que vim a te conhecer

It's every little thing you say, that makes me wanna feel this way

É cada uma das coisas que você diz, que me faz querer me sentir assim

There's not a thing that i can point to

Não há nada que eu possa apontar

Cause is every little thing you do

Porque é cada uma das coisas que você faz/i

FIM!


End file.
